Princesa Zelda
Para ver sus apariciones como luchadora, véase Zelda (SSBM) y Zelda (SSBB). :Para ver información sobre su alter ego, véase Sheik. La Princesa Zelda (''ゼルダ姫 Zerudā Himē''), también conocida simplemente como Zelda, es un personaje de Nintendo, y el personaje titular de la serie de videojuegos ''The Legend of Zelda''. Zelda es la posesora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, y es la damisela en apuros de la serie. A diferencia de otras damiselas en apuros, sin embargo, Zelda toma un rol más activo para ayudar a Link, en ocasiones incluso ayudándole a luchar contra un jefe. Zelda aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y regresa en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en ambas ocasiones con la voz de Jun Mizusawa. Perfil [[Archivo:Zelda Ocarina of Time.png|thumb|left|100px|Art oficial de Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]]Zelda apareció por primera vez en The Legend of Zelda, tomando el rol de damisela en apuros tras haber sido secuestrada por el monstruo llamado Ganon. A partir de este punto, Zelda ha aparecido en todos los juegos de The Legend of Zelda, y ha tenido un rol principal en casi cada juego, las únicas excepciones siendo The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask y The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, no habiendo aparecido en este último en forma física, solo habiendo sido mencionada brevemente. Aunque han habido varios juegos de The Legend of Zelda, no todos incluyen a la misma Zelda. Las cronologías en las que los juegos toman lugar avanzan y retroceden a través de los siglos, y en casi cada juego, una nueva Zelda y un nuevo origen son creados. Cada encarnación de la Princesa ha tenido diferentes edades dependiendo del juego en que aparecen. Zelda a menudo aparece como una bella y elegante princesa, y es conocida por ser una regidora honesta y benevolente, así como una persona compasiva, sabia, y dispuesta al auto-sacrificio, con una gran capacidad para perdonar. [[Archivo:Zelda Twilight Princess.png|thumb|left|100px|Art oficial de Zelda en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.]]A través de la serie, Zelda ha exhibido habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas, que van desde poder usar un arco hasta telepatía. Como portadora de la Trifuerza de la Sabiduría, Zelda demuestra este atributo de forma constante, dada su posición como autoridad real. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword revela los orígenes de las habilidades mágicas de las diferentes Princesas Zelda a través de la serie: Cuando el trabajo de las Diosas de Oro terminó, marcharon al mundo de los cielos. Las tres diosas dejaron la Trifuerza, confiándosela a Hylia para que la protegiera. Fue entonces cuando los demonios empezaron a surgir de las profundidades de la tierra, dirigidos por El Heraldo de la Muerte, cuyo objetivo era someter al mundo bajo su dominio y tener en sus manos el poder custodiado por Hylia. La diosa Hylia, debilitada por la lucha contra El Heraldo de la Muerte, sabía que si el Heraldo rompía el sello no podría hacerle frente, así que decidió tomar dos medidas. Primero, creó a Fay, el espíritu que late en la Espada Divina, renunciando a su poder, para que guíe al héroe designado por ella misma en su periplo. En segundo lugar, renunció a su cuerpo inmortal para así poder utilizar el poder sagrado de la Trifuerza. Eventualmente, la diosa se reencarna en la primera Zelda conocida, haciéndola el ancestro legitimo a la Familia Real de Hyrule. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Zelda hace su primera aparición en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje inicial en Super Smash Bros. Melee, basándose en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Zelda es un personaje bastante inusual, ya que es un personaje lento y liviano, pero posee mucho poder en sus movimientos, los cuales son ayudados por su magia. Zelda se destaca entre el elenco por ser el único personaje capaz de transformarse en otro personaje totalmente diferente. Su Movimiento especial normal es el Amor de Nayru, el cual crea una barrera temporal que protege a Zelda; su Movimiento especial lateral es el Fuego de Din, el cual es una bola de fuego que Zelda puede controlar un poco; su Movimiento especial hacia arriba es el Viento de Farore, un movimiento que hace que Zelda se teletransporte una gran distancia en la dirección que escoja, y su Movimiento especial hacia abajo es la ya mencionada Transformación, la cual la hace cambiar a su alter ego, Sheik. Zelda por sí misma está clasificada en la 18va. posición en la tier list, debido a tener una muy alta potencia en varios de sus ataques, pero su pobre movilidad no le deja utilizarlos con éxito en varias situaciones. Descripción del trofeo Español :Zelda :La princesa de Hyrule, Zelda, confió en manos de Link el futuro de su reino tras tener un sueño premonitorio. Sabe mucho sobre la Trifuerza. De hecho, la única persona que puede ser más experta que ella en este fabuloso mito es el mismísimo Ganondorf, de cuyas garras se logró escapar Zelda en Ocarina of Time, transformándose en su alter ego, Sheik. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Zelda :The crown princess of Hyrule. Zelda entrusted Link with the future of Hyrule after a revelation came to her in the world of dreams. She knows much about the Triforce; in fact, the only person who likely knows more about Triforce lore is Ganondorf himself, whom Zelda evaded in Ocarina of Time by transforming into her alter ego, Sheik. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Zelda regresa como personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, una vez más como personaje inicial, esta vez basándose en su aparición en The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Hubo un tiempo en el que se creyó que perdería su habilidad para transformarse en Sheik, pero esto fue comprobado como falso. En esta ocasión, ambas formas comparten el mismo lugar en la pantalla de selección de personajes, permitiendo seleccionar cada forma por separado. Como todos los personajes, Zelda ha ganado un Smash Final. El suyo es la Flecha de Luz, el cual implica a Zelda disparando una de estas epónimas flechas a sus enemigos; este Smash Final es compartido por ambas formas, aunque existen ciertas diferencias para cada una. Zelda ha recibido ciertas mejoras, pero estas, no obstante, no han podido reducir el impacto que ha hecho el cambio drástico de las físicas del juego, dejándola en la 37ma. posición en la tier list, justo por encima de Ganondorf. Descripción del trofeo Español :Zelda :La princesa de Hyrule. Su papel cambia según el juego. En Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf, aspirante a conquistador, trata de apresarla, pero Zelda logra burlarlo adoptando la forma de Sheik. En Twilight Princess, se rinde ante Zant y es hecha prisionera. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Zelda :The princess of Hyrule. In other games, her role changes between titles. In Ocarina of Time, she was hunted by the would-be conqueror, Ganondorf. She deceived him, however, by adopting the persona of Sheik. In Twilight Princess, she surrendered to Zant and was held as his prisoner. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Enlaces externos Véase También Curiosidades *EL único juego donde Zelda no es una princesa es en The legend of Zelda:Skyward Sword. Categoría:Veteranos